Good Witch?
by TearStreakedWindows
Summary: We are hunting a witch, Soul and I, named Ophelia, which literally means "help", but can a witch be as good as this one says she is? RATED K BUT HAS LANGUAGE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE RATINGS MEAN.
1. Good Witch? Chapter 1

Maka's POV.

As I sat on the end of soul's motorcycle, I thought about our new mission. Soul may not be a death scythe, but I am now a three star meister, and we have been sent to hunt the elusive witch, Ophelia, meaning help...

"but how could a witch help?"

"It doesn't sound very "elusive" either." Soul replied.

"We need a plan soul, or do you not remember the Blair incident? Plus she is being guarded by the legendary swordsman, Mifune."

"Yeah yeah I know Maka, you've only said it about three-hundred times."  
"Well then maybe you should help think of a plan!"

"Whatever" was his _only_ reply as we rode on in silence.

* * *

We arrived at the castle, it was actually very amazing. It was made from a misty translucent, glass-like mineral I found out to be ice, yet it was strangely warm.

"It looks like we've reached the place, the magic is practically pouring from the walls."

"You know there's a rumor about this place." Soul said after gawking for about ten minutes.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I asked.

"That it's not just the witch that moves, the house moves too... I wonder how she does it." he questioned no one in peculiar.

"Shrinking? She is a witch, anyway that would make sense, it _would_ be a big hassle to move constantly from place to place, plus this one looks specialized." I replied.

"Hey Maka?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

"How do we get inside?"

"I don't know, try looking around I guess."

"Cools guys like me don't, _look around_, you do it."

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaa-chop!"

"What the hell Maka?" looks at the book raised once again in the air, "Ok, ok! Fine just put the damn book away!"

"Whatever you say Soul." she smiles sweetly.

* * *

Ok first chapter, you like? I** WILL** continue cause I got lots o' ideas. Next Chapter soon! Possibly within the hour! See ya!  
-Morgan


	2. Good Witch? Chapter 2

Soul's POV.

We walked around that building for what seemed like hours, though Maka says it only took fifteen minutes. Finally we found a crack above the main door. I wanted to run in but Maka scolds me, we can't just charge through the door, and for once I agree with her. I would rather not see another girl's _body_ if you know what I mean. (Blair).

"So, how are we gonna get up there?" I asked.

"I don't know, let me-" she bumped into something solid, but in front of her it appeared as only thin air. "Clever Ophelia, clever, but it has holes. All anyone, like me, would have to do is walk toward the front door till they bumped into this." She said gesturing to the solid air in front of her, then she began to climb invisible stairs, as I followed.

I grabbed her arm just as she fell through an invisible hole in the "_stairs"_. As I grabbed her arm and pulled her back up my arm scraped against some sort of sharp, metalic object.

"Maka look out there's-"

"Invisible swords, I know. Probably Mifune's doing." As I saw a, thankfully small, scrape, just above her ankle. "Thanks Soul," she smiled, "we need to be more careful who knows what other tricks may be here."

We only got a few more close calls with missing stairs till we reached the end. As we stepped on the last step, a platform appeared below/next to the cracked wall.

"Now what, do you think it's magically sealed?" Just then a riddle appeared just above the crack it read:

Welcome, I appreciate knowledge. Solve this riddle, and speak the answer. Then you may pass. PS. There is an unbreakable spell cast on this puzzle, that makes Witches, except me, unable to solve _**THIS**_ riddle no matter what. Good Luck! There is NO punishment for an incorrect answer by the way.

Are you going this way or that way?

"What, what the hell of a kind of _riddle _is that?"

"Maka-chop! it's supposed to be hard Soul otherwise anyone could get in, but look!"

"What?"

"The word "this" in the instructions in slightly lighter than all the other words."

"It could be faded, but for once _I _have an idea to test that theory, do you have a fountain, ink pen?"

"Well duh, but why?" she question as I took the pen and splattered some ink on the word, and it disappeared leaving the word the same color as before.

"Oh you're seeing if the wall is really faded or meant to be that way, so the answer _is_ this way?"

"Probably." I answered

"This way." She called aloud. The crack crawled up the wall more and created a messy jagged outline of a door, then the section crumbled to the floor.

We walked inside, then the platform disappeared, and the wall rebuilt itself.

"Welcome." a voice called.


	3. Good Witch? Chapter 3

Maka's POV.

"Welcome" a voice called. We were in an equally amazing, main room. It had dark black dyed stone floors, with wonderfully, painted walls of just about everything, but every painting held at least one single black rose. There was a wooden polished staircase with roses engraved into the sides. At the top a girl, who looked about fifteen, the same age as Soul and I, was wearing a pure white skirt that hung low to her ankles like an evening dress, (straight not puffy) with long black boots, (like Marcelines but black) underneath going halfway up her thighs, was a light blue plaid button up collared shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, (like Marshal Lee's red plaid shirt from the gender swapped episode of adventure time) she had light blonde hair to the point where it was silvery, (like the Shela's on harry potter) up top her head was a beret, dark black like her boots. Behind her the legendary swordsman Mifune.

"I welcome you into my home, I am Ophelia, is there anything peculiar you were looking for?" she questioned.

"Yes my name is Maka, I am a scythe meister and this is Soul my scythe, we are from the DWMA and we've come for your soul!" I lunged and she not-so-easily dodged, as her guardian stepped in swords in hand. He stood defiantly and said to me.

"You will not take Ophelia's life today, you can leave now if you like, or stay as long as Ophelia permits you to, but if you attempt to kill her you will die." I attacked and he dodged then counter attacked, then I dodged and counter attacked, this went on. I was tiring and Soul could feel it, we needed to end this _soon_, but as I tried to deliver yet another blow, he swiftly dodged and kicked his swords into the air. They rained to the ground shimmering in the chandelier light, and cascading a fearsome withering shadow army on the beautifully painted walls. We both stood there, Mifune and I, waiting. Then he used his sword to flip them one by one from the ground, only to kick them at me. One whizzed just inches from my ear, as I tried to dodge. Eventually he ran out of swords, they were all behind me. As I analyzed what he was planning, he took the opening and slashed my chest. I flew backward, hit the wall and sunk unmoving, stunned. Soul flipped me over, the look of horror faded to relief, as he saw no gashing wounds or cuts.

"I won't use the back of the blade next time." Mifune said coldly. I glared and rose.

"Soul, we need to connect wave-lengths."

"Right." he stated simply. I heard the melodic enchantment of his dark peace, as my body grew stronger.

"That's an amazing piece, dark with madness woven in, yet captivating." Ophelia said. this surprised me and soul, how she could also hear his song, but we quickly recovered.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONATE!" We yelled together, building up power, "WITCH HUNTER!"

I charged at the stunned Mifune ready to swipe but just as I was swinging down, an icy blade belonging to a sister of the twin katanas, wielded by Ophelia, surprised me, catching me off guard and successfully blocking Soul. But Soul popped up with his scythe arm and slashed Mifune at the last moment.

"Do NOT touch my friend!" she yelled as she came to attack. Her slashes were careless, laced with uncertainty. She was new at this, perfect. I felt a smile creep along my pink lips, I would finish her easily. I found an opening quickly, not surprisingly, and sliced her side. She dodged, but was still grazed, as she staggered and collapsed to the side bleeding. Good I was ready to end this. I walked forward, scythe raised, as I stared into her fearful eyes. Ignoring the pleading look she gave, I looked away and was about to slash down, but Mifune's voice rang out, echoing, tone grave and angry.

"Don't you damn bastards touch her! You are welcome to take my life but I will do whatever I can to protect her." he glared clutching his side, and fell only to rise again.

"Enough." Ophelia stood once more, only with great difficulty, an arm clinging to the wall for dear life. " I will offer a compromise."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I surrender."


	4. Good Witch? Chapter 4

Soul's POV.

"I surrender." she said, smiling sadly. Even her deep, light blue eyes holding specks of silver and carrying a cold demeanor, smiled sadly.

"I don't think we can trust her Maka."

"I know," she replied "You watch, them and I will call Lord Death to see what he says."

"Got it." I say with a nod as Maka calls Lord Death, I lean back against the wall, and can't help but overhear Mifune and Ophelia's conversation.

"Ophelia, you can't be serious, get your broom and run, run now while you still can or they will surely kill you!" he said trying to stand to better wrap her wounds. He seethed with rage, when he heard her weak, raspy answer.

"Mifune, I trust them to make the best decision possible, and if it means death," she sighs "so be it."

"But Ophelia I swore to you I would protect you, I am prepared to fight to the end!" He raged, "You can't go alone!"

"I know, and I forbid you to die over me." Ophelia's voice was grave and serious, yet also calm and determined, where as Mifune's was urgent and warning, yet serious, and parent-like, what's the word? Caring, a show of love or affection.

"Ophelia at least tell me your deal."

"You will find out in time," Mifune opened is mouth to speak but, "this conversation is over." Ophelia said flatly. I stood straight thinking about what she had said and what she was willing to sacrifice for Mifune, who I guessed was her only friend. Then Maka walked over.

Maka's POV.

Soul was guarding the _rule breakers,_ while I went to talk to lord death.

"4242-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." I wrote/said into my compact mirror. Lord Death appeared.

"Hey hey, how's it going, how are you, wotcha doing, did you succeed?" he bombarded me with questions.

"I am fine Lord Death Sir, but regarding the witch-"

"Oh no, you didn't loose her did you?"

" No sir, actually she says she surrenders, but I don't thinks she means to die. Would you like to talk to her?

"Yes Maka, I would thank you."

"Ok, hang on sir." I walked over to Soul with the mirror, "He wants to talk to Ophelia."

"She's over there." he replied jabbing his thumb at the witch.

"Ophelia?" she looked up as Mifune hatefully glared.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Before I do anything, Lord Death wishes to speak to you."

"Ok," she focused her attention to the mirror now in her hand, "Hello, Uncle Death."


	5. Good Witch? Chapter 5

Mifne's POV.

"Hello, Uncle Death." The weapon and meister's mouths gaped open as they mumbled incoherently about how many "family members" Death has.

"Ophelia."

"Sooo..."

"What's this "surrender" I've been hearing about?"

"I have deal to make."

"And that deal is?"

"Uncle, you know I am not evil. I have been banished and outcast by the witch community, finally. I am being hunted by them and have no intention of going back."

"Go on."

"As you know I, am not familiarized with my abilities."

"I do, get to the point."

"Ok, I surrender or go to jail, your dungeons under the academy, but you are are NOT allowed to kill me, and you must heal Mifune in your hospital, then let him free, unless he wants to stay."

"Hmmm, and if I decline?"

"Well, I am a very reasonable person, we can work something out I'm sure."

"Fine, but only because you have never harmed anyone in your life time, even when your mother tried to force you to. But it's to the prison for you."

"Yes sir thank you, but what about Mifune?" she asked about me.

"I will send a nurse to the front gates to bandage, and sterilize him, then he leaves, no more no less."

"Deal" and so I was carried to the academy on Ophelia's back, hating Death for being so misunderstanding. And especially hating her mother, who gave Ophelia this life in the first place. I can still remember some of her nightmares she told me about, and her tortured screams I couldn't do anything about. I was also reminding Ophelia to put me down, she was too weak but I always got a flat.

"No." in return. I thought about the first night Ophelia and me stayed in her magical castle she inherited.

**Third Person POV.**

**It's Midnight at Ophelia's Home, Mifune's asleep in his bed, as is Ophelia. They had just met, Mifune and Ophelia.**

_Mifune's POV.  
_

_A scream penetrates the air, jolting Mifune awake. He grabs a sword, heart beating fast, and rushes to Ophelia's room. He braces himself for what he may be about to witness. What he sees, shocks him.  
_


	6. Good Witch? Chapter 6

_Mifune's POV._

_What he sees shocks him._

_Ophelia is crying, bloody knife in hand. Open wounds cover her arms, he knows that she knows he's there, yet she continues to slash away at her arms. Salty tears stream down her face, eyes cringing at every new mark. I can see old scars being reopened once more. _**How long has this been going on, why would anyone even think to hurt a child this much?** _I thought. I grabbed the knife from her hand and threw it into the wall giving her a hug, she clutches her head, and screams again, moaning about_** how could I and, she needed the knife.**_ It broke my heart, as she sobbed into my chest. I left the room, her going rigid again. I tell her I'll be back and return with bandages and anti-biotic, her eyes are dead, lonely, hurt just like they were when I first went to retrieve her. That's why I quit my "gang" and took her home. The light that filled her eyes when she left that awful place was gone now. I held her quivering figure, and spoke to her soft nothings of promise and love. When she calmed down a bit I asked her why, her answer shocked me. She wasn't always sad, she had normal blood. Her aunt lent her mom, a spare vial of black blood, and after she explained what that was Ophelia told me her mom did painful magic on her, to make her all black blood. She lives off insanity now, Ophelia says there's now a demon in her head who bullies her, she thinks she can't handle it and that makes her worthless. The cause of that blade against her forever ago soft skin, was because of her mother. I will never stop loving Ophelia, or hating her mother, nor will I forget that scream, and what especially haunts me to this very day, is that I will never forget the pain in her dreams that I couldn't ever seem take away._

_"Are you mad?" she asked worriedly at my angered expression._

_"Oh," I snap out of my trance and look at her hurt face, and broken heart, "no no, I am not mad. I'll never could be mad at you." As time went by she got better, I was helping her, working so hard to drive the sadness from her eyes. Now she wears her scars proud, like they made her stronger, and they sadly did.  
_

PRESENT DAY

I shiver.

Soul's POV.

The walk was a quiet, awkward one, with silence hanging thickly in the air, coating our throats and tongues within in speechlessness. Even the hot, cruel sun was laughing at our uncomfortableness. I see Mifune shiver.

How could you possibly be shivering in this heat? I mouth to him.

I was thinking of a bad memory. He mouths back.

Would it be too rude to ask what that memory was? I mouth.

Ophelia had normal blood once... till her aunt Medusa lent her mom, Colinda, a vile of black blood. Soul's eyes grow wide. The demon in her head that the blood created bullied her, caused her to have nightmares and feel worthless. She used to cut, if you look she has scars still, she wears proudly, sadly they made her a better person. he explains in a whisper.

"Oh... sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I croak.

"It's ok." he whispers back as we continue the walk.

After what seemed like hours of waiting for that hot, humid walk to end, we finally reached, the academy. Nigus was waiting at the top step for Mifune, who was currently off Ophelia's back walking with us, finally convincing Ophelia to put him down. Nigus then quickly wrapped Mifune's wound, gave him a crutch for support and sent him on his way. He glanced back longingly, pain etched clear on his face. I kinda felt bad for him, but then he turned and limped away, shoulders quivering. It was evident he was sobbing and not trying to show it, no one seemed to notice him except me and Ophelia. You could see Ophelia was using every fiber of her being to keep walking and not run back to give him a hug. I felt kinda bad, I may have to re-look my opinion of this witch.

We _were_ walking when,

"Wait." she said, "I have to do something."

"You're a prisoner you don't get to just-" but Maka was cut off when Ophelia ran to Mifune. "Hey! Get back here!" Maka gave chase. Ophelia ran into Mifune's arms, being pulled into a fierce hug. Only to be dragged away by an angry Maka, she wearing a smile, a sad one at that but still a smile all the same, and there was bravery woven into the features as well.

"BYE MIFUNE!" she called.

"Take a deep breath," Maka cut off sharply, it was evident she didn't like the idea of a witch we were sent to defeat surviving, "cause this is the last breath of fresh air you'll take in a long time." she ended flatly.

We were readying ourselves to open the door when Nigus said.

"News spreads fast, there's already a mob in the lobby waiting to catch the first glance, of the alleged witch." she said gesturing to Ophelia.

"Oh great." Maka muttered pushing the doors open with a long creak. At first glance it wasn't so many, then you saw the kids standing behind them, and the others behind _them_ and so on. Maka stepped forward, challenging anyone to say or question anything. Eventually kids slid uncomfortably to the side making a path, only to scurry a few feet further, as the witch walked by.

Ophelia had her arms tucked behind her in a polite, shy, manor, and was looking at the ground, nervously. I don't have a clue how she could've possibly been embarrassed. Maka seemed to read my thoughts as she leaned over and and whispered.

"Different environment?" jabbing her thumb at Ophelia.

"Maybe." I replied steeling a glance at the witch behind us. Time seemed to fly as we found our self suddenly in the guillotine-filled hallway leading to Lord Death's room. Maka knocked.

"Come in!" Lord Death's cheerful voice called.


	7. Good Witch? Chapter 7

Kidd's POV's

I was trying to convince my father the importance of making the class rooms perfectly symmetrical, as usual he didn't understand. No one ever seems to understand. I went into a deep trance, thinking, hoping someone will appreciate my love, or at least put up with it. I may be a grim reaper, but I want to be cared for too. Meanwhile my father moves his fingers awkwardly, waiting for me to snap out of it.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" He said cheerfully. In walked, Maka, Soul and the alleged witch, Ophelia. I almost fainted, she was the prettiest girl I have ever seen! Somehow, I didn't care about her being asymmetrical, like I normally would. "Maka, Soul, please if you would." He gestured to the door.

"Oh right, bye sir." Maka said, obviously unhappy she couldn't stay. My father turned to the witch.

"Hello, Ophelia"

"Hello, Step-Uncle."

"What happened to Uncle? And why are you stuttering now?" She noticed me, looked down and stammered.

"I-I don't k-k-know." Father sighed. It was obvious though her fate was now in our hands. She's nervous.

"Please escort her to her cell, Kidd." Death sighed again, _Did he feel guilty?_

"Yes father." I replied and pointed at Ophelia to follow. She nodded, and stumbled toward the prison, she was scared, scared for her life. I could see it in her eyes. I wanted to console her, but there's a reason Father's locking her up after all, _But what is that reason, she doesn't seem dangerous, maybe father is actually trying to protect her in some way?_ She just walked inside the cell, sat numbly, a few silent tears streaming down her face. Alright screw the rules, enough is enough. She's clearly miserable. I walked in sat down and put my arm around her shoulder. She flinched, not used to contact, and scooted away nervously.

"What's wrong?" I whispered softly.

"I miss Mifune, he is my guardian, my family, my _life_." she whispered back hoarsely.

"What happened that made you live with him, I know he's not your biological father." she stiffened,"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I just.."  
"It's ok." and so she told me her story. Of her mom, and aunt. Of being captured and saved by Mifune. She touched my heart with her sad tale of black blood, and the demon. Then she showed me. Her. Arms. Were. Covered. I held my breath, she noticed quickly hiding them, and glancing at me nervously.

"I'm sorry, but it's ok now. I won't let anyone else _ever _touch you again." I gave her a hug, she was surprised at first, but relaxed into it. When we pulled away she whispered a faint,

"Thank you, I needed that." and smiled weakly. I smiled back brightly, then left promising I wold visit tomorrow.


	8. Good Witch? Chapter 8

Kidd's POV.

Alright I love her, I want to drive all the loneliness from her eyes. I had just had an argument with Father. He didn't want me ever talking to her ever again, because she was a _witch_. It got really heated halfway.

"But she's been through so much, how could you be so, so. Misunderstanding!" I yelled.

"Exactly, she's been through a lot, she's more likely to crack, and be consumed into madness now!" my father yelled back. My shoulders slumped, I really liked her and all, but father has a point.

"She understood my obsession, not only that, she embraced it. Now, your going to take her away too." I mumbled walking away. Father sighed.

"Kidd-"he pleaded.

"I understand," I said coldly, "I'm going home." and ran quickly out of the room.

Lord Death's POV.

He ran out of the room. I just want him to be safe, now I feel bad. As he ran I saw something glisten in the air for a second, _tears_. Kidd never cries, unless over ruined symmetry, maybe I could trust his judgement, just maybe.

Liz's POV.

Kidd arrived home late, he was _never_ late. The front door opened, I was about to yell but I saw his face. He had tear streaks, he hurriedly wiped away, his nose was runny, and eyes blotchy.

"Are you ok-"

"I'm fine." he cut off and ran off to his room, before his door closed, I heard a muffled sob. Everything was definitely_ not_ ok. Me and Pattie seethed, _whoever hurt Kidd will pay!_

"DIE! YAY!" Pattie yelled cheerfully, grinning like an insane asylum patient. We walked boldly up to Kidd's room, and knocked.


	9. Good Witch? Chapter 9

PAUSE ON LIZ, PATTI AND KIDD!

Meanwhile,

Ophelia's POV.

He's not talking, he's not coming. I trusted him, I was right, Kidd hates me. I could hear the demon. _Your pathetic, of course he wouldn't like you. _I sat there listening to the demon, he's right. I collapsed mentally into my dream-world like thing. I could hear Mifune in the distance I think. Oh well.

Mifune's POV.

I bolted my eyes up from my book, something's wrong. _Ophelia_, my brain screamed. I went into the dream-world type thing. I cold hear her thoughts. It was a poem.

I am broken now. Life is a broken record, caused by me. I am the scratch plaguing its beautiful sound. When you throw the record away, that is me pulling everyone down with me. I should just die.

OK, I needed to find her _now. _I ran calling for her. I found her wide-eyed, scared, and still, too still. _She's not... is she?!_ I reached my hand out, it was warm. I breathed a sigh of relief. I shifted her into my chest in a hug, she quivered violently.

"He won't leave me alone." she breathed. I was enraged, standing I yelled,

"COME OUT, FACE ME COWARD!" the demon appeared a smirk on his face. He muttered more things to Ophelia, eyes gleaming evilly. She shook uncontrollably.

"I-I need a..."

"Oooooooooh!" his face suddenly filled with glee, he snapped his fingers a ring of knives appearing around Ophelia, he was singing, "CUT, CUT, CUT!" I shooed the knives away, making Ophelia let out a strangled cry. The demon laughed at her weakness, I lunged at him, but he turned to dust.

"Bastard." I muttered. I turned to Ophelia, eyes going wide to horror. Her eyes were deranged, as she stroked the blood on her hand, bloody razor at her side.

"HEY MISTER!" she giggled, "My Blood IS Black! It's... so... pretty." she collapsed. I rushed to her side, I knew what would happen, and I was too far away, I couldn't do anything. BLACK BLOOD REJECT. I just cradled her till it was over, then let her to rest.

Ophelia's POV.

I could feel it coming on, my shoulders were warm though _Mifune_, I thought. Then I twitched and all together lost control. Spikes emerged, I flailed about, screaming so badly. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone. It was over in two minutes.

Crona's POV.


	10. Good WItch? Chapter 10

Crona's POV.

I watched her through my little, peep hole. She talked to herself and stuff, obviously deranged. Tonight though, she h-has black blood like me, I saw her during BLACK BLOOD REJECT. She then collapsed, I am being trusted enough, to leave my cell as a normal person tomorrow, I hope she would be able to eventually too.

BACK TO LIZ AND PATTI

Liz's POV.

We knocked. No answer, we knocked again. Again no answer.

"Patti do your thing."

"K!" she busted the door down, yelling. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kidd was laying on his bed in an asymmetrical fashion, this must be bad, more like devastating. He was bundled up in his covers and sheets.

"Ok now Patti be-" She ran to jump on the bed, "calm." I finished. I sat down on the edge of his bed, while Patti poked him repeatedly.

"Kidd, what's wrong?" I asked calmly, inside I was really ready to rip whoever did this limb from limb.

"Yeah Kidd, tell us, we'll go CRUSH THEM! Hahahaha!" she giggled like a three year old.

"Father." Kidd replied

"Did he not understand symmetry again?" I asked.

"No, he won't let me see someone anymore." My blood ran cold, did he mean us?

"O-oh really, who-o?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's not you, it's the witch Ophelia." Then he told us his story, and his time with her. I couldn't believe it. Kidd was in love... with an asymmetrical girl, and not only that a witch! I trust his judgment, and for once he hasn't found a flaw, in a girl.

"We'll help you Kidd." I said boldly.

"Yeah, you can't be kept from love!" Patti said strangely adult-like.

"Really?" he asked, we nodded, "Thank you!" We walked to the school, and into Lord Death's room. He surprised us by popping out of nowhere and saying,

"I thought it over, I trust your judgement. You may see Ophelia, now I am tired please go." I was shocked, it was really going to be this easy?

"What made you change your mind?" Kidd asked.

NO ANSWER... We started walking away.

"She understands you." Lord Death replied, as we walked away.


	11. Good Witch? Chapter 11

THIS A SORT OF FILLER CHAPTER JUST SO BLACKSTAR AND TSUBAKI CAN BE INTRODUCED TOO.

Tsubaki's POV.

Me and BlackStar were going to visit Crona, and get him out of the cell and into a dorm. BlackStar was getting distracted by every little thing, he stopped upon a cell. I was about to say something, but he called me over.

"Tsubaki, look at this. It's the witch." It was sad, she was hugging her knees in a fetal position and crying. A demon suddenly dripped from something black out of her fingers, _Black Blood. _"Is that?" he asked

"I believe so BlackStar." It dripped and formed a demon, _like Soul's_. We could only hear a little of what he was saying. Something about her being pathetic, which made her cry even more. I didn't want to watch this, I started walking away. BlackStar eventually followed, mumbling about how she needs a great god like him.

"Maybe we could get to know her, I know Kidd has visited her." I said hoping to cheer BlackStar up, while also reassuring myself.

"That would be awesome, everyone needs to bask in my godliness after all!" I smiled, that girl will turn out fine.

I hope.


	12. Good Witch? Chapter 12

NorthernMage Won The Contest! She was the first one to tell me which opening and title of the song I typed. The answer was Opening 2 Paper Moon.

Her works are great, and she describes the atmosphere well. She had me read "The Ghost of the Gallows" a Soul Eater fanfic. It was phenomenal!

Congrats! NorthernMage!

* * *

Soul's POV.

Maka and I went to go see the witch, I heard Kidd visited her once, and she let him. We got kinda lost but found her cell eventually, we peered inside. She was on her bed crying, the demon taunting her on how worthless she was beside her.

"Is that?" Maka gasped.

"Yep."

"It's so sad," she mumbled, "We need to go visit her with Kidd soon, I may need to re-look my opinion on her." We found Kidd quickly, he was surrounded by Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, BlackStar, and Crona. Liz and Tsubaki just wanted to see her, BlackStar wanted her to bask in his godliness, Crona wanted to meet her and and talk to her, whereas Patti just wanted to paint her nails.

"We are coming too." Maka spoke up, announcing our arrival. Kidd sighed agreeing to take us all.

We were all outside her door, Kidd was explaining her story to anyone who didn't know, and warning us, mostly BlackStar, to be calm. We walked inside, she was bundled up in blankets. We walked closer, causing her to go deeper into the blankets. Kidd started walking to her trying to soothe her, but of course BlackStar got there first. He jumped onto her bed causing her to squeal and shake.

"I am BlackStar, your God! BOW DOWN TO ME!" he winked at her and she started hyper-ventilating. He bent over closer to her.

"Hey are you o-" all of the sudden a Black heavy dictionary landed on his head. "Makaaaaaaaaaaaa-chop! BlackStar be quieter." Kidd sat down on Ophelia's bed reaching his hand to her, but she slapped it away.


	13. Good Witch? Chapter 13

NOTE: I AM MAKING IT SO CRONA DOESN'T LIVE IN A DORM, HE LIVES IN AN APARTMENT WITH AN OPEN ROOM!

She slapped his hand away.

Crona's POV.

Kidd stood there dumbstruck, shocked, she pushed the person she trusted away.

"I- what's wrong?"

"Q-quit acting like you w-would ever care." you could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Wha-?" we all asked in unison.

"I care, why wouldn't I care?" Kidd asked confused.

"B-because... I trusted you, you said you'd visit the n-next day. WHEN you didn't come the demon helped me realize something!" she looked at him, it was the first time I've seen her angry, "You don't care at all!" she was on her feet now. "You were just going to make me feel better, then I could feel even worse the next time you saw me! Right! Right?" We were all quiet now, even BlackStar and Maka had stopped arguing. Everyone just stared, not knowing what to say. She sunk back down onto the bed. "I don't b-blame you, it's not like I'm worth a-anyone's t-t-tim-me anyway." she mumbled.

BlackStar stepped in, for once in his life he was serious. "Don't ever say your not worth it," he smirked back to his old self. "I may outshine you with my godliness, but that doesn't mean your not worth people's time, Yahoo!" Everyone had a surprised face at BlackStar's sudden loving nature.

"Y-yeah," everyone was surprised when I spoke up, "life su-ucks, you just g-gotta find people who c-care." everyone smiled at her, she looked at us in awe, nodded her head and looked down muttering a quick "S-sorry."

"Don't be, the people around you have made you like this. It's not your fault, I'm sorry I didn't visit you something... came up." Kidd said.

"You can't keep living here, we need to get you a real house." Maka had the determination back in her eyes, "We'll talk to Lord Death."

"But I like my corner and the small hominess to it all." she said looking around, she _was _a lot like me. She didn't even want to leave her corner, just like I didn't want to either at first.

"It's fine, you'll see you like the open areas better than corners." Tsubaki insisted.

"O-ok I guess so."

"I STILL WANT TO PAINT YOUR NAILS!" Patti cut in, causing Ophelia to jump and shrink behind Kidd.

"Patti! Calm down _now _please." Kidd scolded. So we headed, Ophelia had to be dragged because she was nervous, to the Death Room with Ophelia. Lord Death wasn't going to like Ophelia leaving.


	14. Good Witch? Chapter 14

Ophelia's POV.

They were taking me to the Death Room, well more like dragging me there. I'm so happy these people are my friends, and also kinda scared, I don't trust very well. I just don't want to get hurt again, or to hurt them but I think I can trust them all, especially Kidd and Crona. I need to call Mifune tonight and tell him! I'm so excited, I haven't been genuinely excited in a long time. I look up snapping out of my thoughts when Kidd knocked.

"Hiya, come in, how are ya?" we walked in, Lord Death's cheerful grin soon turned to a frown. I twiddled my thumbs nervously together, and stared at the floor, Kidd noticed and spoke up.

"She hasn't been causing trouble, don't worry."

"Then why is she here?" Death asked, clearly not wanting a witch out of her cell.

"She needs a real home, yahoo!" BlackStar spoke up.

"Yeah she can't Live in a cell for the rest of her life." Maka added.

"It's not cool." Soul said, everyone else eventually chimed in.

"But-" Lord Death began.

"I agree." Tsubaki said, "It's not right."

"I-I don't want our new friend in a d-dreary place like t-that." Crona spoke up causing me to smile.

"Kids I really-" again Death tried.

"It's dark down there, not suitable for her." Liz said nervously, obviously thinking of ghost.

"Father please," Kidd said, "do you really think she would hurt anyone?"

"I still want to paint her nails!" Patti giggle/screamed.

"Kids!" Lord Death spoke sternly, everyone got quiet, "Even if I did let her out, where would she live? Hmmmm?"

"She could live with me." Crona said surprising everyone at his boldness, and his stutter-less speech. "I have an empty room." Lord Death sighed,

"Alright fine, but Professor Stein will accompany her to get her stuff." everyone gave me a hug, and cheered. I smiled I couldn't wait to call Mifune.

"The things I do for you kids." Lord Death muttered causing me to silently smile more. I am getting out!


	15. Good Witch? Chapter 15

Ophelia's POV.

I was excited but I remembered something, _what about Mifune?_ I asked Crona and he said Mifune was welcome to move in too, but we would have to share a room. I nodded, that was ok with me as long as Mifune was here.

Mifune's POV.

I could feel Ophelia trying to communicate with me, the instant I felt it I allowed it. I fell into my sub-consciousness. She was standing there, in front of me, beaming. _I couldn't remember a time she was this happy, I wonder what's going on, _my heart jumped, _was she being freed?! _

"Hi Ophelia." I held out my arms, she started crying. _Uh__ oh, was she just trying to mask her emotions, I wish I could be there. _But when she looked up with tears in her eyes she was still smiling.

"I'm glad your happy, but may I ask why?" I asked smiling myself, glad she was sincerely happy for once.

"I get to finally die!" she laughed happily.

"That's good- WHAT?!" she giggled at me and replied.

"I won't have to be sad anymore! La la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaa!" she sang.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, it makes you want to read more though doesn't it?

-Morgan


	16. Good Witch? Chapter 16

"I get to finally die!" she laughed happily.

"That's good- WHAT?!" she giggled at me and replied.

"I won't have to be sad anymore! La la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaa!" she sang, skipping around.

Mifune's POV.

My blood ran cold, they were going to kill her, the school was going to kill Ophelia. I fell to the floor sobbing, not knowing what else to do. She poked me, and spoke. Her voice was cold laced with malice,

"Hey what's the matter? Aren't you glad my pain can end, don't you even care about me?" my eyes snapped open, Ophelia would _never_ doubt my willing-ness for what's best for her, I looked into her eyes. _Wait I know those eyes_, I lunged turning Ophelia to a liquid puddle on the floor.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her demon?!" I yelled angered. I heard a faint ragged _Mifune_, turning my head I spotted her. I ran over eyes going wide, she was a bloody mess, couldn't even sit up alone.

"Who did this!?" I yelled, softening my voice, "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, I- the demon, he did it, in the real world I am fine." she said shaking while trying to sit up, I pushed her back down, stooping over myself to give her a hug.

"Are they going to kill you?" I asked worriedly.

"No no, the exact opposite actually." she replied. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what is that?" I asked still not entirely convinced.

"Calm yourself Mifune, I am being released from the prison, not the city but still. I am moving in with a boy named Crona, he's-"

"Isn't that Medusa's son?" I cut off.

"The very same, my cousin. He offered me his apartment with an open room... and your welcome to come too as long as we share a room!"

"That's great! When is this happening?" I asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow a professor from the school is accompanying me to come pack with you, then we are moving in."

"Ok I'll pack my stuff, I don't know what you want to pack so I'll help you with that tomorrow."

...

...

"Want to know the best part?" she asked barely containing her excitement. I laughed, glad she was happy.

"What?"

"I made the greatest eight new friends!" I loved seeing her like this, I was glad for her, maybe Death and his city wasn't so bad after all.


	17. Good Witch? Chapter 17

Stein's POV.

I was supposed to escort a girl, no a _witch_ to get her stuff and move into Death City along with the legendary swordsman. I might as well get going, I'd want out of the cell too, _if_ I was there anyway. I put on my lab coat from the hangar and walked to her cell. She was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs. She had a most peculiar soul, it was purple with a witch hat, like a witch's soul. Except it was covered in sharp thorns trying to protect it from everything, a demon stood next to it, poking it. With every poke more Black Blood swirled about them. The demon looked as if it had a soul of its own, actually it did. The demon's was greatly over-powering the other, you could tell she was teetering on the edge of madness consumption. She looked up, as if she could tell what I was doing,

"What are you doing, who said you get to read my personal information!" obviously worried on how I would react, then softening her voice said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to appear rude, just not really used to letting anyone in." I nodded my head, that was understandable, Lord Death had told me her back story.

"Well lets go then." she nodded and followed.

* * *

We were walking through the hot desert leading out of Death City, then we were just walking through a town. The town was different, it was very old fashion. It was like we were walking through a mid-evil village, next we were in a dense forest fighting our way to her castle. On the way she asked a question,

"So what do you do, like in your spare time." she _was_ an odd girl.

"I dissect things." I said wondering how _she _would react.

"I assume not everyone agrees with it?"

"Nope." I agreed.

"Well I honest to Death don't think it sounds too terrible. I mean it's a part of nature, animal's bodies are, and your doing it for learning and pure interest, so I don't see what's wrong with it." I honest to Death didn't know how to respond to that, no one has ever understood my purpose, they just assumed I am crazy, which I am but still.

"So what do you do then?" I asked her, now really interested in this witch.

"I do lots of stuff, mainly creative stuff. I like reading and writing and painting as you'll see when you walk into my house. I looked up at her castle, her _house._

"How are we supposed to get in?"

"Well if you are a guest you'll have to solve my riddle, but I can just go through this." she moved a sheet of ice aside, and there stood a door, "this castle I inherited has lots of secrets, there's a spell so no one but Mifune and I can find it. You wouldn't be able to find it if I covered it now, and had you tried to find it right now." she replied.

"I believe it." we walked in and the door clanged shut behind us, a chandelier lit. I instantly noticed what Ophelia meant, her walls were covered in paintings, all containing at least one black rose. Out walked a man, _ the swordsman, _I thought. he walked over and gave Ophelia one of the biggest hugs I've ever seen. He looked at me skeptically, and I did the same. If they wanted to take me out, I don't think they would have much trouble, so I wasn't about to let my guard down that easily.

Ophelia noticed and said, "It is late, we can spend the night here and pack and move in the morning, if that's ok with you professor."

"Fine by me, I'd rather not travel at night anyway. Too much stuff to carry, with too many thieves around."

"I'll show you where you can sleep, follow me." Mifune said glancing at me suspiciously. I nodded and followed, aware of the turmoil I would have tonight.

* * *

I laid awake, using every once of my will power to stay in bed, and not go dissect Ophelia, she was just so very interesting, and she would understand why I did it. _Yeah come on me, it's a once in a life time opportunity, _but it was wrong! I don't have her permission, and I don't want to make her pesky guardian even more suspicious. I fought with myself all night long.

* * *

In the morning.


	18. GoodWitch? Chapter 18

In the morning.

Stein's POV.

In the morning I was the first up, having not slept at all I walked to the kitchen and sat down. In came Ophelia in her pajama pants, and a tank top face engulfed by bed head. She made a bowl of cereal, offering me one. I declined, just wanting to leave as soon as possible for some reason. I helped Mifune pack the kitchen stuff, he seems to want to hurry too because as soon as we finished he went to help Ophelia.

They had their suitcases packed and Ophelia was situated, we headed out the door, though I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. A loud sound erupted breaking the peaceful-ness at an alarming rate. The ground shook, the beautiful castle Ophelia inherited crumbled to the floor, like shattered glass.

"Ooooooooooopheeeeeeeeeeeliaaaaaaaaa! We came for you. A witch sang while grinning evilly.

"Medusa." Ophelia whispered scarred, fear evident in her eyes.


	19. Good Witch? Chapter 19

NOTE: OPHELIA NO LONGER USES KATANAS, PRETEND LIKE SHE ALWAYS HAS USED A Cradle Scythe, it's a really complicated one go to this link:

. to see a pic. It's really interesting actually.

* * *

"Ooooooooooopheeeeeeeeeeeliaaaaaaaaa! We came for you." A witch sang while grinning evilly.

"Medusa." Ophelia whispered scarred, fear evident in her eyes.

Stein's POV.

The witches are here, and Ophelia won't be able to do anything. These are witches after all. I standing bold, thinking of a plan.

"Ophelia, is there anyway you can turn into a weapon?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I have difficulty." she answered.

"Well try, I need a weapon if I am to fight well against a witch, I'd rather not die thanks." I said seriously.

"Wait a minute, she could get hurt." Mifune cut in.

"She will get a lot more hurt, if she doesn't change." I said loudly.

"Almooooooooost theeeeere." Ophelia was glowing from the strain of changing. A flash and she was a ball of light coming unsteadily to my hands. _Wow she has no idea what she's doing, does she? _I held her in my grasp. _I have to g_ive _her credit though, a cradle scythe is a very complicated design. _I carefully matched my soul's wave-length to hers, hers was a very complicated one. Medusa fired this way and that, Mifune and I carefully dodging, I sighed not wanting to deal with this now. The fight had begun.


	20. Good Witch? Chapter 20

I would appreciate it if you would please leave a review, thanks!

-Morgan

* * *

The fight had begun.

Ophelia's POV.

After Medusa's assault all the witches joined in, I could tell Stein was having difficulty dealing with them all, they wanted me dead. I could tell that much. Stein just barely deflected another black fiery blast shot from Arachne's hand. The fight wasn't really all that interesting, it was just witches fire, we dodge and so on. Medusa was a handful though, we had her snakes to deal with and herself. All the witches either glared or smirked at us as they fired away. A snake lunged from behind, causing Stein to side step, where a witch then struck him. He flew backwards into a tree getting back up soon after. Whereas I was flung across the area turning back to a witch form. I had landed in the shattered ice and was cut up on impact.

"Ophelia!" Mifune called running over, but it was too late. A witch spell was rocketing towards me, I turned my head trying to figure why he was running to me and I saw it, a green ball of light. Zooming through the sky, leaving a purple streak in its wake. I saw Stein looking grimly at me, certain I was going to die, I closed my eyes arms raised, waiting for the impact. But it never came.

I looked up and gasped, it was the most amazing thing I have ever done. It was the most wondrous sensation, I did it! A thorny wall stood in the air, right above my raised arms, my hands were glowing. I had preformed magic, and it saved my life. Stein looked a little shocked, but he smirked like he knew this would've happened all the same, I just gaped. Mifune was catching his breath from the, near heart attack moment, he had just had. He looked up and smiled, obviously proud I had _finally _been able to use my powers.

"Look it, little witchy has finally been able to use her powers." Medusa taunted. "Too bad she'll die before she learns to control it." then Medusa laughed and the witches joined in, she silenced them with her hand. "Aren't you scared? I wouldn't be surprised, you have been your whole life after all." I didn't answer, Medusa took my silence as a yes. A yes I was scared, but the truth was, I just- I just wasn't. I may be shy and stutter around new people, but I knew these witches well and they were done ruling my life. I looked up.

"No."

"No?" she questioned. It was her turn to feel confused, maybe even helpless.

"No." I answered.

"No what?" she asked getting a bit frustrated.

"No. I'm not scared."

"Oh? Is that so?" she then smiled her crooked smile, only to frown when I didn't cringe like usual. I had somehow managed to find the courage to stand up to them, and I wasn't about to lose it. "Well fine then, well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" I only looked determinately into her eyes, not daring to break eye contact.

"Ophelia." Stein called, I could see his smirk on his face as he watched the witches try to cover there shock at my new found courage. I nodded, this time transforming with ease.

Stein's POV.

I smirked at the witch's shocked faces as they looked at Ophelia's new found courage. It was humorous how they tried, and failed, to hide it.

"Ophelia." I called, she nodded and transformed with much less difficulty this time. I held her in my hands, she somehow felt right, like she belonged their, in my hands. I wonder if this is what it is like to _truly _bond with a soul's wavelength. She was hesitant about letting me in though, I was staring into her soul. I could her a poem in my ears as thorns protectively wrapped around my soul. It said:

If I let you in, will you stay?

If I let you in, will you hurt me?

If I let you in, will I learn to trust?

If I were to _ever _let anyone in again, would I ever be able to love again?

Can I keep my sanity?

Will I hurt the ones _I _care about?

If.

Can.

Will.

Am I willing to try?

I look Ophelia in the eyes and nods, she nods a back, the thorn wall closes around my soul, protecting me from the black blood she unleashed by letting me in. I stepped towards Medusa, her eyes widen, she realizes Ophelia actually let someone in. I want to end all the witches at once, being a cradle scythe she could enlarge immensely, making it easy to get many at once. Ophelia knowing my plan warned,

"I've never been able to pull that off before, since I could barely even transform." I needed her to though.

"Can you at least try?" she smiled and said.

"Sure thing, but..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to lose control." she whispered. I don't know why I felt the need to reassure her, but I did.

"I'm still here." I grinned. She smiled, a real smile, again I felt the feeling. With her in my hand I charged, she was cheering me on, warning me for side attacks and such. We go to a point where we were open to try out Cradling Witch, (It's Witch Hunter). I sent her power from my soul, she then amplified them, my eyes widened as I looked at her soul. She transformed in a a large, rose like Cradle Scythe, with a huge rose emblem in front. Her soul blossomed into a rich, black rose. Mifune gasped, and the witches fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to do. Medusa frowned. Then I felt a hum in my ears. A very creepy song was playing. Medusa was holding a music box and singing, Mifune was glaring and getting closer to Ophelia. The other witches started singing, the lyrics were morbid.

_Shut your mouth,__  
My evil child.  
_

_Close those eyes,  
And see the blood._

_You can't escape,  
The madness will find you._

_Darkness will consume you,  
You cannot win._

_I will banish all your friends._

_I will detonate all your hope._

_I will remove all the love._

_You will be all alone._

_I will MAKE you have no kindness._

_My little Kishin Host!_

Ophelia's emblem broke and she shrunk, the witches cackled with glee. She transformed falling to her knees, eyes wide. I just stared unsure of what to do. She was clearly having an emotional break down. Mifune ran over, and just sat next to her trying to get her to respond. He didn't even know why it had effected her so much.

"Ophelia! Respond! Why is this such a big deal? Does it really matter right now." he said the wrong thing, quickly covering his mouth. Her eyes widened in realization of what he said. She glared at him,

"Of course it matters! I wouldn't get upset if it didn't matter! My mother sang that song, she would sing it, murder one of my friends in front of me, act mean to me. _Banish friends, remove all love, have no kindness,_ just like the lyrics say."she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then Medusa smiled evilly, taking the opening of our confusion to shoot at Mifune. It was a vector arrow. Ophelia gasped, shoving Mifune out of the way. It went straight through her stomach.

"Ophelia!" we both yelled.


	21. Good Witch? Chapter 21

It went right through her stomach.

"Ophelia!" we both yelled.

Ophelia's POV.

I felt excruciating pain, yet I felt good. My life didn't hurt the ones I love, _I _didn't let it. It sounds strange, but the feeling was nice. I was all giggly, I could feel the black blood seeping in.

Mifune's POV.

She pushed me out of the way, it was supposed to be me, I was supposed to get hurt not her. The arrow shot out separate arrows, hitting her all over. It faded leaving a gaping hole in her stomach and open wounds all over. At first she cringed, like she was in immense pain, but then she smiled. Like she had a private joke only she knew. She started laughing like she was insane. Stein just looked on in what is like horror for him I suppose. All I could think was it happened, she's snapped. She started mumbling then continued just giggling.

The bushes around us shot out grabbing the witches in a steel grip, they struggled all to no avail. Ophelia clutched her stomach, er hole and and madly exclaimed.

"Yoooooou faaaaaillled! I didn't let you hurt anyone else! But you know what?... I'm gonna hurt _you_." the vines tightens, constricting the witches. All we saw after that was a yard of shattering remains, witch's souls, and one madly, shattered, giggling girl. We saw a snake slither away through the grass, _Medusa. _I can't go after her, Ophelia's hurt. Just then Ophelia stood up, only to fall unconscious to the ground.

Stein's POV.

"Mifune!" I called, snapping him out of his trance. "I need a first aid kit, asap."

"I don't know which box it's in! We were packing in a hurry." meanwhile black, sticky, ink oozed out of Ophelia.

"Well please try to find one, and do it quickly. But calm down, panicking won't help anyone." he nodded regaining his posture. I wrapped my lab coat around her, _now all I need is something to tie it down. _She was loosing blood, fast she would die in a few minutes.

Three minutes, Mifune was still fruitlessly searching.

Two minutes, Ophelia smiled in her sleep, _well at least she'll die having a nice dream._

One minute, I can hear her breathing slow.

Time's up, she has to be dead now, she has to be.


	22. Good Witch? Chapter 22

She was loosing blood, fast. She would die in a few minutes.

Three minutes, Mifune was still fruitlessly searching.

Two minutes, Ophelia smiled in her sleep, _well at least she'll die having a nice dream._

One minute, I can hear her breathing slow.

Time's up, she has to be dead now, she has to be.

Stein's POV.

Mifune walked up to me, tears in his eyes.

"I- she's gone." he croaked. I nod my head sadly, I had truly resonated with her, she _was _ a very interesting person. She sat up scaring us greatly. "Ophelia?" he asked. But this wasn't Ophelia, her purple eyes were radiant, glowing. Her skin shown brightly. Vines started wrapping up her wounds making temporary skin, cutting off the blood from flowing freely to the floor. She then collapsed back into my arms. Her hand glowed and it lifted into the air, a Japanese emblem appeared, meaning academy, and all the boxes disappeared to the academy probably. Mifune then put her on his back, and started running while I followed behind. Ophelia was getting paler by the minute, we were nearing the academy. A grim Lord Death and a very worried Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Maka, Soul, and Crona waited for us at the top of the stairs. The boxes were surrounding them.

"I saw you in the mirror and alerted who I believe to be her friends." Lord Death said gesturing to the group. I nodded and took her from Mifune, carrying her to the infirmary. Everyone was in class so the halls were empty.

"I need everyone's help with this! I have an almost flat-line patient here." Nigus and some other nurses took one look at Ophelia and nodded heading off to get IV's and Black Blood Bags I had. I explained what happened as we worked.

TWO HOURS LATER

Finally we were done, with lots of stitches and hard work, she was stable. I walked into the main room, there sat Mifune and the gang (Liz, Pattie, Kidd, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, and Crona). Mifune stood, and everyone followed.

"She fine." I cut them off.

"Can we see her?" Kidd asked.

"T-that would b-be nice." Crona added. Everyone else cut in saying they were glad she was ok, but they did what to see her.

"Nails nails, I want to paint her nails!" Patti screamed, being shushed by Liz.

"She's asleep, but you can see her, I guess." I said, they walked in.

Kidd's POV.

We walked in and sat down in the seats. Her whole body was bandaged, and bruised. Father had showed us all what happened with his special mirror. I could understand why she was sleeping. We all sat in silence waiting for who knows what, she stirred and everyone got quiet. We were all holding our breath, hoping she would wake up, but she then collapsed even more and flat-lined. Everyone gasped, Patti started crying while Liz tried to comfort her.

"Stein!" I yelled.


	23. Good Witch? Chapter 23

I don't know if I did a good job in her mind, I was trying to make it really creepy without getting into horror movie material.

-Morgan

* * *

"Stein!" I yelled.

Stein's POV.

I heard my name being called and ran to the room. Pattie was crying, and Kidd was panicking, meanwhile Ophelia was flat-lining. I shooed them all out of the room, Mifune stayed though.

"Dammit! I don't understand, all signs say she's stable." I muttered.

"It's the demon, he never leaves her alone. He's tormenting her as we speak, causing her black blood to do Black Dead, instead of Reject." he said angrily, I could tell he didn't like the demon much, and by the sounds of it I didn't like him much either. "I may be able to reach her in her mind, but I can't get in if she's freaking out like this unless I can resonate with her soul, which I can't."

"I can. I did Cradling Witch, we resonated." I suggested. He nodded saying, it's the only way. I sat in a chair and relaxed. Fading my mind into her's. It was very strange, I was in a seemingly regular outside park. Except, the trees were giant roses, instead of flowers there were hands out stretched to the sky, fruitlessly searching for something. The side walk was black and sticky like tar, but the grass was wet and coated in water, tears. The sky shown purple, in it was the moon a big silver circle swallowing up the whole sky. There were no stars and the clouds that swirled about we not white and puffy or even gray they were instead blood red and dripping down. The people in the park weren't normal either, they were dead, all murdered in some grueling way. Ok maybe it wasn't so typical. It was foggy, but even from here I could hear faint speaking. I started running towards the sound, hoping that I could get out of this deranged world and find Ophelia. I came up to a wall, I could hear the insults from here.

"Your a crying, weak, writhing monster. You'll kill them all! You don't want that to happen though, do you?" the one I supposed was the demon said.

"No, I don't want to hurt the ones I love." Ophelia whispered back, so I could barely hear her.

"Well good, then you won't mind dying hmm?"

"I- it's probably for the best." This demon was really starting to annoy me, no one should cause anyone to feel that way. I banged on the wall, only chipping it, so I kept hitting. I needed to reach her, before she did something stupid.

"Follow me to end I all. Leave it to me, I'll make sure your life will never hurt anyone ever again!" I started pounding harder and harder, sending cracks shooting up the thorny wall. I broke it and it shattered to the floor. "Just follow me to the darkness, I can make the pain all go away." she started following. Her arms were gashed, self harm, leaving a dripping trail of black blood in her wake.

"Hey." I said, no reply. "Hey!" I called, still no reply. "HEY!" I shouted loudly, she turned eyes wide.

"Stein? I- what?"

"Don't tell me you actually believe the crap he's telling you." I said. She looked down. I walked over and awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder. But she frowned.

"But I don't want to hurt Mifune or my friends, I-I resonated with you, I don't want to hurt you either." she said. Meanwhile the demon was trying to interrupt us, and overall just be as annoying as possible.

"You won't," I looked her straight in the eye, "you saved Mifune, nothing is going to happen, I know you won't let it. Come on let's go back." I smirked. "Kidd's worried about you." she smiled, another real smile I've only seen her give Mifune, Kidd, Crona, and now me too. We walked back, all the scenery had changed. It was no longer morbid, it was now a field of white roses, with one black one in the middle. She pointed to it.

"That's me." she said in a proud way. It was my turn to smile a true smile. We continued walking all the way to home.


	24. Good Witch? Chapter 24

And we walked all the way back home.

Mifune's POV.

Stein sat up and watched Ophelia intently. I could tell he had learned more about her and her personality. She soon stirred after, fully awake now everyone had come in. Kidd and Crona were beaming, Maka looked proud, Tsubaki and Liz looked relieved. Whereas Soul was trying to act cool, though you could tell he was glad his friend was awake, Patti was being her giggly self and droning on about nails, and BlackStar was ranting about how his godliness_ must _have at least helped saved her. Ophelia was just smiling, looking intently at the gang, Mifune, and I. You could see the satisfaction in her eyes, the contentment.

Ophelia's POV.

I have never felt so happy in my entire life, but all good things must come to an end as the Black Blood dripped and dropped from my foot forming the demon. Everyone quieted. Stein sighed and muttered how he had already dealt with the demon, Mifune was just glaring.

"What are you looking at!" he spat. Now everyone had joined in on glaring at the accursed demon.

"Go away please." I said kindly, not wanting to anger him.

"What did you say to me? _What did you just say to me?!" _he sputtered, cursing and throwing insults this way and that.

"Hey, lay off." Soul cut in.

"Yeah, your god demands you to shut up, yahoo!" Leave it to BlackStar to be energetic even while insulting someone.

"He's going to be rude." I sighed, cutting the demon off from retaliating. "I'm used to it, but could I please have a book to read for after you leave, you have to leave sometime you know... no offense!" I added in realizing just how rude that sounded.

"It's fine, here." Maka said handing me a book. "Actually Soul and I have to go anyway, there's a test in geology class and _I _can't miss it." Everyone nodded in agreement, saying they had the test too. I said bye, opening my book.

Kidd's POV.

We said bye and she read her book, but we all stayed to watch what would happen for a few minutes. The demon kept poking her head over and over again and every time she would reply with a _"stop it" _but he still kept poking her. Eventually she had, had enough. In one swift movement she snapped the book closed and whammed it into his little demonic face. Before he could even process what had happened he was unconscious on the floor. She looked up and smiled at us, she had known we were there the whole time. She looked at Maka directly and said,

"I learned it from you." Maka beamed proudly, glad she could help a friend in any way possible. We all left, I smiled knowing she would be attending the school next year. It was a week from Summer Break, sure she would be a year below us, but it was worth it. I can't wait for Summer Break, maybe I can finally work up the courage to tell her my feelings.


	25. Good Witch? Chapter 25

YES! I PAID IT OFF, I AM BACK!

(sorry excited)

-Morgan

Ophelia's POV.

School ended, on a dreary, scorching hot day, with the usual sun laughing away at the havoc he was causing. I was walking down the street, avoiding eyes with everyone I possibly could. To my surprise, though, Crona wasn't taking it too badly, they weren't _staring _at us if you thought about it, but I still wasn't very reassured. Mifune was working at school cleaning _his, _yes his classroom, he arranged for a teaching job at the academy so we could buy necessities. Walking toward the basketball court in the usual park, I was cursing BlackStar, who in this world is willing to play basketball in this heat?!

Apparently, BlackStar was.

I heard a rippling noise and Ragnarok burst out of Crona's back and landed his tiny fist on Crona's head, though Crona didn't seem to notice. Then the demon dripped from my beret, shrinking the hat slightly. _Great the gang's all here. _I tried to ignore his complaining, and insults as we reached the park. I don't like it when the demon complains, but he was right, the heat makes you incredible thirsty incredibly fast. We arrived on the court and there was Soul, BlackStar, and Kidd, I smiled, Kidd was the only one who ever _really_ wanted to know me and gave me a chance, I am not evil, and I will somehow prove it! Anyway the boys started the game, with Patti, Liz, Crona who yelled when the ball was suddenly thrown thrown at him, basically forcing him to play, along with Tsubaki and much to my surprise, Maka, having learned more about the game and how to play. I sat under a tree in the shade, watching them all contently, just happy I could even get the chance to tag along. Smiling to myself, the heat rising, my eyelids drooped and sleep fell upon me.

Kidd's POV.

"How could she fall asleep when her god is owning at basketball?!" BlackStar screamed. We all turned to see Ophelia under the tree asleep, peacefully.

"BlackStar, shut up!" I hissed, "You'll wake her up."

"Well should we wake her up?" Liz asked.

"Nah, leave her." we all turned to see Mifune walking towards us. "She might actually have a nightmare-less sleep with her friends around." everyone peered at her again, wondering what else was locked up in that confusing labyrinth-mind of hers.

Ophelia's POV. (In the dream world, she is referring to herself in the first person.)

I was in my dream world again, it was filled with bodies, lives _I _had taken, stolen, raining tears that wet my hair even under the tree I am standing. I look down, to see nothing but a laced, old fashioned, black cloak-dress I was forced to wear when I killed, so that everyone would know I was the witch's puppet, that they needn't fear her, for they might as well already be dead. I turn to look at the withering person under my foot's grasp, a petty villager, I smiled my crooked smile Black Blood leaking down my chin, and onto his face, his wretched screams of pain fill the air, I giggle at the sound, and soon cackled till I was out of breath. I see bone as the blood melts skin, puddles of crimson laying around us, waiting for the dire moment he goes still, the moment that always seems to come to soon. I release him and tap my chin, _Well now the fun's gone, what shall I ever do? _I smile evilly noticing, the man's son, the gang-boy/master, terms I don't seem to care about, respects I refuse to pay. I flatten myself out to the graceful, aerodynamic running position I always assume. Catching up to the boy easily, shrinking my hat, forming my Cradle Scythe in hand. The boy turns, shock-filled horror appearing on his face. I cackle, _Did he really think he could get away? _I smite him where he stand, burning him in the process, with one pitiful, weak, shriek the boy falls into no more. Hat covering his face, _how, ironically quaint.  
_

I step into a puddle, falling through as if it was natural, staining my clothes weirdly, white. Looking up to huge, gold eyes that penetrate the night. _Kidd. _I reach out, only to have fade away and me gasping in it's wake, why I can never not hurt anyone I will never know. The ground shakes, as color streaks the sky again, and I feel as if I am opening my eyes for the first time.

Ophelia's POV. (Awake, back to normal writing style.)

I open my eyes groggily, trying to wake up fully and move, only to be grabbed by the ankle and thrown against the tree. I try to get up shakily, Mifune by my side in seconds helping me. I look up and to my horror it's Free, Medusa's hench men. Beside him, Eruka, and what Tadpole Jeffrey used to be, now a frog-goop monster. Free flings Mifune out of the way, as the tadpole, literally eats me. It goes dark, before I faint from the spell on Tadpole Jeffrey, I hear Kidd call for me. I smile knowing, I have friends, I can die happy.


	26. Good Witch? Chapter 26

Free flings Mifune out of the way, as the tadpole, literally eats me. It goes dark, before I faint from the spell on Tadpole Jeffrey, I hear Kidd call for me. I smile knowing, I have friends, I can die happy.

Kidd's POV.

I looked just in time to see Free slam Ophelia into the tree she was sleeping under, causing her to yell in surprise. Mifune helped her up immediately by her side, and everyone started yelling,

"WITCH!"

"Tsubaki, shuriken mode." BlackStar said, serious for once.

"Right." Tsubaki replied.

"Soul." Maka stated.

"MmmHmm." Soul changed into a scythe.

"Liz, Pattie." I say glaring at Free as he flung Mifune aside heading towards Ophelia, who eyes were wide and full of fright.

"Kay!" " Ok." They replied. With them in my hands, I charge at Free, as Eruka advances with the frog, I run over quickly, but not fast enough. The Frog eats her. I hear Liz gasp, Patti go,

"Oooh."

"Ophelia!" I yell jumping at the frog. But Eruka is there, blocking me,

"Not so fast, Lady Medusa will be ever so pleased that we obtained Ophelia." she said glancing to the frog.

"It's not going to end that easily." I say in deadly seriousness. I run at Eruka, she moves but I still manage to graze her with my foot, sending her stumbling. I shoot, but she regains her balance and cast a shield of lily pads. I look around, my confidence turning to horror when I see that tadpole bombs surround all of my friends and me, we can't move if we all don't want to be blown to pieces. Even BlackStar is being still, Tsubaki still in his hand. Eruka and Free jump onto the frog's back and hop away, they get a good 50ft, and the bombs disappear. I start running, noticing my distress the others follow, we near Free and Eruka strangely surrounding the frog and not running away. Hiding behind bushes we listen in.

"Come on Frog Jeffrey. You can do it, what's wrong buddy?" Eruka asked worriedly. Then Jeffrey starts moving and his body starts shifting strangely.

Ophelia's POV.

I wake up a little later, the battle is over, but I know I need to get out. I want to see my friends again. I start angrily punching the walls of the frog.

"You can do it without my help you know." The demon pipes up behind me. "Let me help you." he reaches out but I flinch away, and start punching the wall some more. "Fine have it your way, I hope you like living in a frog for the rest of your life." I huff and reach for the knife Kidd gave me in my pocket, but _It's not there!_ I sigh, relaxing my body, ignoring the demon and focusing on becoming a Cradle Scythe. I know I can't do it for very long, but I can still do multible blades, I think. I turn, scythe blades coming out of me everywhere, penetrating Jeffrey's skin, I hear my friends gasp. I smile knowing they followed because they care. Everything goes dark.

Kidd's POV.

Then Jeffrey starts moving and his body starts shifting strangely. All of the sudden multiple blades peak out of his skin, then enlarge and turn Jeffrey to scraps. Eruka pales flabbergast. And in all the muck I can see Ophelia in her Cradle Scythe from, but with multiple blades, the others see and gasp, as Ophelia slumps over, returning to normal.

"I don't know about you, but I am leaving, like now." Free says glancing at Ophelia and us. Eruka just nods sadly, looking forlornly at the frog. I go and pick up Ophelia,

"We need to get her to Stein." I say they all nod. We run back the way we came, only to find a series of teachers already there, including Stein, who looks like he is going to demand answers.


	27. Good Witch? Chapter 27

Hey can you guys leave some reviews, like seriously the most reviews I have are 8, (symmetry!) and they are almost all from Northern Mage. Who is an awesome writer by the way check some of her stuff out, and I do appreciate her reviews.

-Morgan

Kidd's POV.

Then Jeffrey starts moving and his body starts shifting strangely. All of the sudden multiple blades peak out of his skin, then enlarge and turn Jeffrey to scraps. Eruka pales flabbergast. And in all the muck I can see Ophelia in her Cradle Scythe from, but with multiple blades, the others see and gasp, as Ophelia slumps over, returning to normal.

"I don't know about you, but I am leaving, like now." Free says glancing at Ophelia and us. Eruka just nods sadly, looking forlornly at the frog. I go and pick up Ophelia,

"We need to get her to Stein." I say they all nod. We run back the way we came, only to find a series of teachers already there, including Stein, who looks like he is going to demand answers.

Crona's POV.

Stein was standing in an all bold stance, Mifune by his side glaring us down like we were some teenagers out too late at a party. I wish they would stop, it's making me uncomfortable, _I don't know how to deal with this._

Liz's POV.

I looked over to Kidd as we ran to Stein, dumbstruck I notice he has completely forgotten about symmetry, he carrying Ophelia as fast as he can, and he is asymmetrical!? Patti reading my face says plainly,

"I think he likes her."

"Patti my dear sister, you can read people like a book, can't you?"

She giggles "Weeeell duuuh!" again she giggles.

Patti's POV.

I know Ophelia's hurt, but the others shouldn't worry because THE GIRAFFES WILL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY! I still didn't get to paint her nails, OOOH A BUTTERFLY!

Mifune's POV.

I don't know where the hell they went or why Ophelia is unconscious, but I know I am going to _murder _someone! Probably Stein because I now suddenly have a weird scar on my stomach, and I know _ I_ didn't do that. They approach us, but before I can say anything Stein cuts in.

Stein's POV.

They all run up to us, panting, Ophelia in Kidd's arms.

"What happened, I want answers, real answers, _now._" Kidd explained the story, while BlackStar added parts in about his heroic godliness, Maka shushing him, and then Tsubaki apologizing for him. I look over to also see Patti gawking at a butterfly.

"So in conclusion, a witch came and tried to kidnap Ophelia in the name of Medusa. We helped her, Ophelia transformed into the multiple bladed cradle scythe, and now we are here. I think Ophelia collapsed from exhaustion, I'm not sure so could you _please_ do something?" I took her from his arms, ad abruptly walked away, this witch needs to start talking, I _at least_ want answers if she is going to put everyone at danger on a daily basis.

(Can you tell Stein's not very happy?) I walked into the hospital, turning down help from nurses and put her onto a bed. She just needed sleep from the strain, I waited for her to wake up.

She soon woke up.

"Come to my office, we need to talk." I say then walk away, I hear her slide off the bed to follow.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"That depends, do you realize you're slowly killing your "friends"?" I ask her harshly.

Hehehehe. How is she killing them? You'll have to wait! Haha, I'm so evil sometimes.

-Morgan

PS: Did I do well on the POV's some were kind of hard, and I tried to add humor like the "OOOH BUTTERFLY." or "weird scar." soooooo...?


	28. Good Witch? Chapter 28

"Did I do something wrong?"

"That depends, do you realize that your slowly killing your "friends"?" I asked harshly.

Stein's POV.

I could see I was hurting her, I felt bad about it too, but I was tired of being left in the dark. Tears started dripping into her lap.

"No tears, you'll only make me feel bad." Her strained, you could see she was desperately trying to stop crying, but that only made me feel worse. "Hey calm down, I just need some answers."

"I'll answer what y-you need to know as lengthy as possible."

"Ok this one I am just curious on, how on earth is Death your step-uncle... or uncle...?"

"He's actually my great step-uncle. His father, you know Lord Death before him, who made a lot of stupid mistakes?"

"Yes, I am knowledgeable with that topic."

"Well, uuum, if I remember correctly. I believe he slept with my mother's father's brother."

"Well ok then, fair enough. Ok just start at the beginning, how was your life. I need to know why things happen as they do."

"Might as well get comfy, it's a long story." I did as she said, and leaned in intently. "My mother was a kind mother once upon a time. She was a witch and caused the usual havoc, but she was banished when she found out how Medusa was treating Crona. She left the witch society and somehow got pregnant, the details I'll never know. The witches weren't done with her though. They captured her and injected me, still in her stomach, with-"

"Black Blood."

"No worse, that came later, instead they used demon blood." My eyes widened, she started giggling, "It's all just so funny though, you know?!" she grinned then cleared her throat. "Urg sorry, anyway my mother's soft spot for children vanished into thin air. She was accepted back into the witch community. I was born a part demon, or well like a strange baby with demonic tendencies. The actual demon came later. From age two I knew I was different, I could see things differently than others, I thought different, darker thoughts. I was kicked out of school because I couldn't get along with others, my mother wasn't very happy about that."

I will continue in the next chapter. NO I AM NOT DEAD/INJURED!


End file.
